Small Changes
by Silver Hawk Angel
Summary: The rating is just in case. Queen Serenity has sent Destiny to find bodyguards for her daughter, who will destiny choose? This is set in the Silver Millenium, in the Moon Kingdom.
1. Prologue: The Choice

Prologue: The Choice

Queen Serenity watched her daughter as she chatted with her friends. The Queen smiled.

"You don't want to lose to Beryl this time do you?" a female voice asked.

"No, but the future Pluto predicted has somehow changed," Serenity replied, "The Princess doesn't love Endymon, but insteadm despises him. I thought that perhaps by engaging them I would solve so many problems but it seems I have changed the future."

The other woman laughed, "I never liked that Earth prince anyway." Serenity shook her head, "Destiny I have changed things, but are they for the better or worst?"

"You called me to answer that?"

"No, actually I called you to find some young men to act as bodygaurds for my daughter."

Destiny stared at her, "Why?"

"I fear the Prince's intentions have changed greatly."

Destiny nodded, "How many?"

"As many as you think are needed."

Destiny nodded again. 

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, my Queen." With that Destiny disappeared. 

Serenity smiled, she knew Destiny would choose well. 

Destiny sighed as she flipped through images of people from different universes, galaxies, and dimensions. 

"This is going to be difficult. There aren't many who seem worthy of the task," she told herself. 

Finally an image appeared that interested her. The men fought well, and seemed to be good protectors. 

"They are perfect!" She continued watching their lives. Then one day she saw the perfect opportunity to take them. They were busy talking and not a one noticed anything wrong, until it was to late. The building was on fire and there was no escape either up or down. They were going to die. Then Destiny went into action, as the building began to cave in she pulled them out and put copies in their place. 

The police came to investigate the fire. They said the men had been burned beyond recognition but so many believe it was they. 

The End. (For Now)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or shows involved. However, the character Destiny is mine. 

I don't like self-inserts and this is not one this is a character I created for one of my Sailor Moon fanfics. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story, please read and review! Ja! 

Silver Hawk 


	2. Ch 1: The Bodygurads

Chapter 1: Bodyguards  
  
"Where are we?" asked one person. "Don't know, but I think we're dead. The last thing I remember is the shop being on fire," said another. "Well, you're not dead, but you almost were," came a female voice. They all turned to look at the person who answered their question. "Who are you!?" demanded one of them. "I am called Destiny, and you are?" she replied calmly. The youngest one looked around at the others, then answered, "I am Omi Tsukiyono." The young man with brown hair followed suit, "I am Ken Hidaka." A older man with blonde hair stepped forward, took her hand, kissed it and said, "I am Yoji Kudou, at your service, Beautiful." He grinned. Destiny sighed, some men where just too weird. She turned and looked at the one who demanded to know who she was. "Aya Fujimiya. Why are we here?" he demanded. Destiny sighed again, this was going to be more difficult then she planned. "I have brought you here to protect someone of great importance to us. When you are done, we will send you back and it will be as if the fire and your deaths had never happened if you agree to help us," She told them. "Who is she, and why is she so important to you? Also, who are the others you speak of?" Omi asked. "She is Princess Serenity. She is important because she is the future ruler of the Moon, and will be a symbol that upholds the peace that we have obtained. As for the others, they are the princess' mother, Queen Serenity, and the other rulers of the planets." Aya looked at the others, then back at Destiny. "We will pay you for your services," She told him. He thought about it for another second. Omi looked and Destiny and replied, "I'm in." Ken and Yoji looked at him, then said in unison, "Me too." Aya sighed, "When do we meet her?" Destiny grinned, "Right now."  
  
The end  
  
A.N. Okay, well, now it's a WK/SM fic. I finally got inspiration for this one, I hope I keep getting inspiration, for this one and my others. Well, Please review. Thanks! Silver Hawk 


End file.
